


Crossing the Line

by Sgt_Pepperony94



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Confusion, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Hot Weather, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Stakeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 23:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15851802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sgt_Pepperony94/pseuds/Sgt_Pepperony94
Summary: Steve and Wanda are on a stakeout in a hot Tunisian hotel room but there is not just the heat in the room they have to contend with.





	Crossing the Line

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Crossing the Line  
> Author: Sgt. Pepperony  
> Fandom: Avengers (MCU)  
> Rating: M  
> Pairing: Steve Rogers/Wanda Maximoff  
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the MCU characters. Lyrics by Florence and the Machine.
> 
> I don’t really have much to say about this. It’s pure smut.

 

 _Tell me what you need, oh, you look so free.  
_ _The way you use your body, baby, come on and work it for me.  
_ _Don't let it get you down, you're the best thing I've seen.  
_ _We never found the answer but we knew one thing:_  
We all have a hunger (we all have a hunger).

It was stifling in the hotel room.

The only cooling system they had was the ceiling fan and another small fan but it was not enough. Why they had chosen this crappy hotel as stakeout room Wanda did not know. It had the best view according to Steve, but even he was regretting his choice. The CIA had asked for their help in tracking some prominent HYDRA figures and since Steve and Wanda knew the workings of HYDRA the best, they were sent to keep tabs on a suspected HYDRA agent as he met a prominent mafia boss in Tunisia, or they were supposed to be. The heat was messing with their judgement a little.

It was nearing the night shift. They agreed to take it in turns to lookout, though they did have a camera recording any evidence, while the other rested. Wanda had tried taking a shower to cool off, but as soon as she walked back into the stuffy hotel room, wearing a vest top and shorts, she felt instantly hot again.

Steve was sitting in the wooden chair taking notes. He was also in a white vest top but still wearing his jeans. Wanda could see the beads of sweat forming on his forehead and on the back of his neck.

“Need some water?” she asked walking to the fridge. She took out two bottles of water and pressed one of them to her chest, hoping that the freezing liquid would provide some relief.

“Yeah,” Steve asked when she walked over to him and presented the bottled water. “Thanks.”

“Anything new?”

“Nothing much. There seems to be a lot of waiting around.”

“So what do we go when - if we see the boss?”

“Well, we can’t go bursting in. We were given specific instructions just to gather evidence and give it to the CIA.”

“I think they knew it would be too hot to do this so they sent us.”

Steve snorted and opened his water. The icy liquid brought some relief to his senses but the heat came back hard and fast. He looked over at Wanda and said, “You should get some sleep.”

“Yeah, really going to be able to sleep in this heat.”

Wanda did as she was told, however. She walked over to the bed and lay on the sheets. She did have a book that she thought would help her drift off since it usually helped when she could not sleep, so she resorted to reading. However, she kept glancing over her book and watching Steve. He was still focusing and noting down everything he saw. There was something about the way his intense gaze that made her a little delirious. The beads of sweat on his broad shoulders started to hypnotise her and she bit her lip. She had always considered Steve to be an attractive man - too attractive for his own good - but there was something about his hot, intensely focused body that caused her to fantasise about walking up to him and licking every ounce of perspiration off him.

And then he had to remove his shirt, and she wondered whether he could see into her mind at that moment and was teasing her. Her nipples hardened and she felt a pounding in her core as her eyes trailed a bead of sweat trail down his broad back and into his jeans. She wondered whether she could get away with touching herself while he was in the room, but she knew that would not scratch the itch. She needed him to do it.

Steve leaned back and Wanda let out a small noise at the sight of his chest and abdomen. He was like a carved marble statue. Steve must have heard the noise she made because he looked at her and asked, “Are you okay, Wanda?”

Wanda was at a loss for how to answer. What she really wanted to say was that she wanted to run her tongue along every crevice of his body and that she wanted his strong hands on her. However, she answered with a squeak, “Yes.” Steve blinked but took her word for it. “What’s happening so far?”

“Mostly some conversations. We just need to get the money shot of them exchanging weapons and then we will be done.”

“Good.”

Good because it meant that they were getting the evidence they needed, and good because it meant that as soon as it was over it meant that he would turn his attention away from the window. She shuffled to regain some comfort and she had to cross her legs so the dampness that was forming between her thighs was not so evident.

It was a good half an hour before Steve announced, “They’re gone.”

“ _Thank fuck for that_ ,” Wanda thought as she watched Steve turn off the camera. “Anything good?”

“More than enough to charge them. It’s just a case of letting the CIA catch them.” He turned towards her and commented, “You must be incredibly warm. Your cheeks are flushed.”

Wanda put her hands to her cheeks and she felt them burn under her hand. “Yeah it must be,” she replied.

Steve went to the fridge and grabbed another bottle of water and walked over to the bed, “Here, put that on your cheeks.”

“Yes, because that is what I need,” she thought as she took the bottle and pressed it her cheek. It did feel really nice against her face but her burning cheeks were not her priority. “You coming to bed?”

“I don’t mind sleeping on the floor.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, the floor is awfully uncomfortable, and there is enough space for the two of us.” Steve sighed and climbed onto the spot next to her. He lay on his back and stared at the ceiling. Wanda turned on her side to face him. “Steve, do you think I have made any progress since I joined the team?”

“You kidding me? You have the badge for most improved from when we started.” Wanda smiled. Considering that at one point they were enemies, there was no animosity between them even after what Wanda had done to him in South Africa. She placed her hand on top of his and he turned to face her. “We should turn the light out and get some sleep, even though I am not sure how we would be able to with this heat.”

“Maybe taking your jeans off would help.”

“I’ll just be in my boxers then.”

“Steve, I’m wearing shorts. I am not bothered whether you’re half naked as well.”

Except when Steve did remove his jeans, the dampness between her thighs increased because Steve had a really good pair of legs on him. They were shapely and muscular, and Wanda wondered what grinding herself on them would be like. Her nipples were so hard, Steve was bound to notice.  

“You’re right. That feels a lot better,” Steve said turning to face her. “Wanda, are you okay? You look even more flushed than usual.”

Wanda could not take it anymore. She leaned over and planted a hard kiss on his lips. Steve’s eyes remained wide open in shock, but then he softened the kiss. Wanda pulled away and said, “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have one that.”

“No,” Steve said. “It was nice. I’m just a bit surprised.”

“Good surprised or bad surprised?”

“I’m not sure. I think the heat is making me delirious, but I liked it.”

He gave Wanda a reassuring smile and cupped her cheek. Wanda smiled back and leaned in to kiss him again, only this time, it was soft and slow. Steve put his hand on her hip and pulled her closer. Wanda cupped Steve’s face as she deepened the kiss, drank him in and her hand wandered down to his bicep. It was so hard that Wanda thought she could break her hand on it. Before she knew what she was doing, she threw her leg over his hip, and then was greeted by something pressing against her thigh.

She pulled back and smirked evilly. Wanda gently rolled Steve onto his back, her thighs bracketed around his hips and his erection pressed against her bottom. He was just as aroused as she was and while she could have joined them at that moment, she wanted to make this night last. She pressed kisses along Steve’s neck, and then down his chest and abdomen. She started playing with the elastic band of his boxers only Steve grabbed her wrist before she could start pulling them down.

“Hold on, Wanda,” Steve said. “You don’t have to do that.”

Wanda smiled, moved up and pressed a kiss to his lips. “I don’t mind.”

Steve placed his hand on her waist and they edged the hem of her tank top up. Wanda lifted her arms so Steve could remove the material and expose her aching breasts to the air. Wanda leaned over and turned the lamp off and kissed Steve again. He ran his hands up her back and Wanda moaned softly.

Steve hummed as she rolled her onto her side and his hand cupped her breast. It was full, heavy and he could feel her nipple poking his hand. Wanda sighed into his mouth and tugged him closer so he was pressed up right against her. His hand moved down to her shorts and slipped it under the elastic and dipped his fingers against hot slick heat. Wanda moaned as she felt his finger touch her clit. She had riled herself so much that Wanda was close to the brink within minutes. Steve kissed down her neck and took one of her nipples into his mouth, laving it up with his saliva and he sucked it. Gently, he edged a finger inside her and Wanda gasped and shook as a small orgasm took over her. Steve could feel liquid gush on his hand and he opened his eyes and looked at Wanda with surprise.

“I didn’t know how good I was,” he joked with a goofy smile.

“Trust me, I’ve been turned on for ages. You’ve been riling me up so I could have blown at any moment.”

“I have?”

“I think you underestimate how attractive you are when you are hot and sweaty.”

Wanda pressed a kiss to his lips. Steve pulled his hand out of her shorts and pulled her closer. His erection pressed against her hip. While the idea of taking him into her mouth was tempting, she knew Steve was not too comfortable with it. She did dare to play with the hem of his boxers and slip her hand inside. Her hand wrapped around the velvet steel length of his erection and gently pumped. Steve moaned into her mouth and pushed the hair from her face.

Steve rolled Wanda onto her back and pressed kissed along her jaw. He hovered over her face a moment and asked, “You sure you want to do this? We can’t go back.”

“I think we crossed the line when you put your finger inside me,” Wanda pointed out.

Wanda cupped his face and stroked her thumb across his cheek. Steve leaned down and kissed her softly. Steve pulled down his boxers and Wanda’s shorts leaving them both naked. Wanda still had her hand on his erection and she removed her hand so Steve could align himself with her centre. She lifted her thighs and put her hand on the back of Steve’s neck, and ever so slowly - almost torturously - he slid inside her.

Wanda gasped as he filled her. She should have expected the feeling given how he felt in her hand, but inside her, he felt so much better. Steve groaned at the feeling of her walls surrounding him. She felt so tight that it felt like a vice. A pleasant vice though.

“You okay?” he asked.

“More than fine,” she whispered.

Steve smiled and began to move slowly. He pressed his lips against hers and laced his fingers with hers. Wanda arched her back and met his thrusts from below. Her hand wrapped cupped the back of his neck and rested her hand on his bicep, her nails biting into the skin.

As Steve moved faster, their moans and groans coated the thick heat of the air. Wanda squeezed her eyes shut as the familiar feeling of her release began to build in her belly. Her nails began to dig harder into Steve’s arm. Steve felt the pressure in his stomach, his groin and his spine. It was throbbing now, as though the desire for release for imminent.

He rolled onto his back, her thighs bracketing his hips and he watched her hips sway. He could see the dampness on his thighs and when he moved up, he licked his lips at the sight of Wanda’s breasts bouncing softly with her long brown hair dangling over them. It was almost as though she was a mermaid resting on a rock.

“You’re so beautiful,” he gasped.

Wanda’s mouth twisted to a smile and she replied, “You’re not so bad yourself Captain.”

Her nails scrapped against his chest and Steve sat up so her thighs wrapped around her waist and her arms were around her neck. He had one hand flat on her back and the other grabbing a load of her hair. It was a little greasy but he did not care. He could feel the beads of sweat from the exertion and the heat in the room on his back and could see it coating Wanda’s shoulders. He took his tongue out and licked the sweat off her shoulder.

Wanda leaned forward and pressed a kiss to lips. The pressure in Steve’s groin and spine had become unbearable at this point and he gripped her hips in a bid to get her to move them faster. Wanda bit her lip as she felt herself starting to contract around him. She’s so close and she can feel that Steve is close too. She had let go of her powers and she could feel every emotion Steve was feeling. Relief mainly. He had been so tense lately. Stress from having to get his new team off the ground, Peggy being ill, trying to find Bucky… Wanda felt it all. She felt one where he was taking out his frustrations on a punchbag. She felt every punch as Steve met her sways from below. When he finally broke the punchbag, Wanda shattered. She trembled, gasped and moaned as her spine turned to liquid. Steve felt Wanda clench around him, and it was almost as though she was milking him as he felt the pressure release. He groaned into her shoulder and gripped her flesh so tightly that it was likely to bruise.

Wanda rested her head against Steve’s shoulder as she attempted to regain her senses. Yet as soon as they returned to her, she felt guilt starting to pang in her chest. She pulled herself off him and walked to the bathroom. He braced her hands against the sink and looked at herself in the mirror.

They had crossed the line. While relationships between members of the team were not forbidden, they were not exactly encouraged in case it started impacting on missions. She felt confused more than anything. She did not know whether she had feelings for Steve or whether their encounter was found purely on lust. She turned the cold tap on and splashed some water on her face.

“Wanda,” Steve began as he knocked on the door, “you okay?”

“Yeah, I just…” Wanda did not know how to finish the sentence.

“Can I come in?”

“Okay.”

Steve opened the door and Wanda turned to face him. He had put his boxers back on while Wanda was still naked in front of him. However, he had her shorts and top in her hand. He held them out to her and she took them.

“Wanda, are you okay?” Steve asked, concern filled in his voice.

“I just… We crossed a line just now.”

“Do you regret it?”

“No. It was wonderful. I just… My head is a little confused.”

“To be honest, I am confused as well. Mostly because of what this means for us.” Wanda smiled softly. It was nice that they were on the same page. Other than Pietro, she had not felt that with a man. “We could just spend the night together, and tomorrow we can go home like nothing had happened.”

“Is it what you want?”

“I’m not sure. I don’t even know why it happened. I don’t usually do things like this. It doesn’t have to mean anything…”

“Or it could mean everything.”

Wanda dropped her pyjamas to the floor and walked over to Steve. Steve wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. Her hands cupped his face and she pulled him in for a kiss. Unlike their frenzied passion of a few moments earlier, it was soft, gentle and tentative. Wanda melted into Steve’s body and her heart pounded in her chest. Steve felt his chest explode. He had not felt like this in a long time. When Wanda pulled away, they both pressed their foreheads together and smiled softly.

“One night right?” Steve whispered.

“One night.” Wanda turned on the shower and took his hand. “We need to cool off.”

Steve smiled and they stepped in the cubicle. The water coated their bodies and they two wrapped around each other. The two kissed again and drank each other in. Steve took her hand and Wanda felt her back press against the glass. She panted as Steve pressed kisses against her jaw and her neck.

Steve moved lower, kissed both her breasts and then down her belly. He was on his knees in front of her now and he looked up to see if she would be okay with what he was about to do. She laced her fingers in his hair and nodded. Steve lifted her thigh and hooked it over his shoulder. He blew onto her mound and Wanda’s hips buckled. Her head hit the glass as it fell back and she made a noise she was not certain was human when she felt Steve’s tongue circle her entrance.

Steve drank her sweet nectar in and smiled at each little mews escaped from her lips. He dared glance up and saw her face twisted in pleasure. Wanda bit her nails into his scalp and then she said, “Stop.”

Steve did as he was told and looked at her curiously. “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, I just… On your feet soldier.” Steve stood. Wanda could see his dick twitching and she said, “Can I do the same to you?”

“I’m not sure. Do you feel comfortable doing it?”

Wanda kissed his neck and moved her lips lower. Wanda glanced up and softly pressed a kiss to the tip. It immediately stood for attention and she licked the tip so softly. Steve’s head dropped back. They were only tiny ministrations but having not experienced this before, he was close to exploding within seconds.

Wanda wrapped her lips around the tip and sucked gently. She actually felt a load of power over him by doing this. It was not demeaning in any way. She could feel how hard he was under her tongue and then she pulled away. She got to her feet and kissed Steve’s lips. As much fun as it would have been to feel Steve’s surrender in her mouth, coming together was far more satisfying.

Wanda turned around and placed her hands against the glass. Steve put his hands on her hips and he slid into her with one smooth motion. Given how close he was, he needed to release as soon as he entered her. He moved one hand between her legs and stroked her clit. The texture of her slickness felt so different from the water from the shower that he groaned. Wanda gasped and shuddered in his arms as he pounded into her. As she came around him, she screamed and Steve released inside her, groaning loudly. Wanda’s knees buckled and Steve had to hold her up in case she fell face first into the shower door.

He chuckled and kissed the side of her neck. Once Wanda regained her breath, she turned around and kissed him softly. The two spent the time cleaning one another, pressing kisses to their lips and parts of their bodies. Once they were actually clean, the two left the shower and grabbed the towels to wrap around themselves. They dried off and made their way to the bed. The sheets were damp with their sweat, and they wondered whether it would be comfortable to sleep on.

That would assume they would be sleeping.

Steve sat on the bed and pulled Wanda onto his lap. He undid her towel, exposing her naked body to the hot air. She kissed him softly, and Wanda’s hands pulled at the towel around his waist. When they joined again, it was soft and slow. They took their time with this encounter; they wanted to take the time to fully appreciate the feeling of each other. By the time they reached their climax, both were spent. Steve pulled the bed covers over the sheets so they would be able to get comfortable. The two snuggled close together so they were spooning with Steve’s arm around Wanda’s waist.

Wanda smiled at the feeling of his body close to her. While they said that it was only for one night, she did not really want it just for one night. She wanted a little more than this. She did not know if she was _in love_ with Steve, but she had not felt anything like she had done that night before. Eventually, sleep took a hold of her and she drifted off.

Steve watched her sleep for a moment. He did not know what this night meant, but Wanda was right when she said it meant something. It did not mean nothing to him. He did not know if it was love he felt.  He certainly was seeing her differently that night. Granted they had crossed the line four times that night. It was just whether they could cross the line and make it a relationship. He kissed her cheek and fell asleep.

-o-

The next morning, they woke up and smiled at one another. There was very little awkwardness between them, which did confuse their feelings a little more but they had to get back home. Once they were showered - separately this time - and dressed, they went to the airport and boarded the flight home. Wanda fell asleep and did not awake again until they landed in the United States.

Once they finally arrived back at the Avengers Compound, they looked around in case anyone was there. Wanda was thankful because Steve had only gone and left a love bite on her neck and she did not want to get questions about how she got it.

“So…” Steve began as they walked down the hallway to the bedroom area.

“Yeah,” Wanda responded with a smile.

“I think I should send this footage to the CIA.” Wanda had forgotten what the purpose of going to Tunisia had been and she nodded in understanding. “It was a successful mission.”

“It was.” Once they arrived at Wanda’s room, they stopped. Steve pressed a kiss to her cheek and Wanda blushed. “A one-night thing.”

“If that is what you want,” Steve said plainly.

At that point, Wanda dropped her bag and jumped into Steve’s arms, her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. She kissed him with force. Steve walked backwards with Wanda in his arms, opened his bedroom door and once they were inside he kicked it shut. They barely made it to the bed, but they were still in a state of dress when they joined. After they finished, they lay on the bed and tried to regain their breath.

“Okay, definitely not a one-night thing,” Wanda whispered.

“Is that a problem?” Steve asked.

“No. I am just wondering whether this is truly possible. Clearly, there is an attraction between us, but I don’t know how deep it is.”

Steve leaned over and kissed her. “I guess we can see how it goes.”

“This could get complicated.”

“Yeah, it probably will.” Wanda smiled and kissed him again. He then broke them apart and stood up from the bed and did up his jeans. “Forgot about the footage.”

_The End_


End file.
